New Assignment
by Athena2008
Summary: Sam remembers how she got her assignment to Atlantis. Some minor spoilers for the Atlantis episode Search and Rescue.


A/N: This story contains a continuation of the conversation that Sam and Woolsey had in Search and Rescue (so there are some spoilers for that Atlantis episode, but nothing that you probably didn't already know.). I think that I'm finally happy enough with this story to share it. I'd love to hear what you think.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the following story.

* * *

Colonel Samantha Carter was dumbfounded, to say the least. The thought of a performance review by the IOA had worried her, but she had never expected to be removed from her position on Atlantis. And, she admitted to herself, she had never expected that she would be replaced by Richard Woolsey.

She was speechless. Woolsey stood before her, an expression of shame on his face. "I'm sorry, Colonel," he said quietly.

Sam did not know what to say. She nodded to him, still processing what he had said. She was not in command of Atlantis anymore. She had to wrap her head around that.

Sam still remembered distinctly the day that she had been offered the position.

* * *

_One year earlier…_

The stillness of Colonel Samantha Carter as she sat on the uncomfortable chair in the waiting area did not reveal how nervous she was. She had only recently been promoted and given command over the Midway project. She had no idea why the President would want to speak with her so soon after she had been given her new assignment.

Though she was typically a confident person, she could not help but review her last two months at the Midway station and wonder if something had gone wrong. Nothing had come to mind in the twenty minutes since she had arrived at the Oval Office.

"The President will see you now," the President's secretary said.

Sam stood and followed the secretary through the door into the President's office. The President was seated at his desk, scrutinizing a piece of paper on his desk.

"Sir," the secretary said. "Colonel Carter."

President Hayes looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Eileen." After the door shut, he stood and moved around his desk. He said, "Have a seat, Colonel." He indicated one of the couches in the office.

"Thank you, sir," Sam replied. She slowly took a seat. Hayes sat across from her.

"You must be wondering what this is about," Hayes observed.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied.

"Well, let me start with this. I've been looking forward to meeting with you one-on-one, Colonel Carter. I've read a lot about you," Hayes said with a smile.

"Really, sir?"

"I asked the IOA to let me talk to you. The foremost expert on the Stargate, member of SG-1 for over ten years, and current commander of the Midway Station. You also recently did great work in Atlantis."

"Thank you, sir."

"You've been a real asset to the Stargate program. I'm glad that we got this chance to talk under better circumstances."

Sam stared at the President. She remembered well the last time they had met. It had been in a meeting with the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and a handful of Air Force Generals, and they had not had a chance to speak. She could not believe that he had called her to Washington just to meet her face-to-face.

"I knew your father, you know. We served together back when I was in the Air Force."

"He was a good man," Sam said.

"Yes, he was. And a great ally to the Stargate program in recent years."

"Yes, sir. He made our alliance with the Tok'ra possible."

"And helped to defeat the Replicators, from what I've read."

"At least in this galaxy, sir."

"Yes. It's a shame what happened to Dr. Weir. She was a great woman, and a wonderful commander."

"Yes, she was, sir. I don't know what the Atlantis expedition will do without her. They miss her already."

"She'll be hard to replace," Hayes agreed.

"Yes, sir. I don't envy you or the IOA having to make that decision," Sam agreed.

"Oh, we already made the decision, Colonel. I just meant that it'll be hard for the person that we picked to take Dr. Weir's place."

"Oh," was all that Sam could say.

"It's you, Colonel," Hayes said.

Sam lost her feeling of anxiety in the shock. "What?" she asked.

"We want you to take command of Atlantis," Hayes repeated.

"But, sir-"

"Now hear me out, Colonel. I appreciate that you'll be leaving a lot behind. But think about it. Your own command."

"Sir, surely, someone on Atlantis-"

Hayes held his hand up to stop her. "You're the best person for the job. Like I said, I've already made my decision. Now, I'm giving you the option. You can refuse it. But keep in mind that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"You're right, sir, and I'm honored that you're considering me, but-"

"I'm not considering you, Colonel. I've been hearing your name since the first time I heard about the Stargate, and I know what you've done for this galaxy. We could use you in Atlantis."

Sam took a breath and fell back into the couch, thinking.

"You can refuse, Colonel. I'll understand. But you have more experience than anyone with human form Replicators. Not to mention, I think you're ready for a command."

"I'm a scientist, sir."

"And an Air Force officer. You've had some experience with command. And, what better place to study the Ancients than the Lost City of the Ancients?"

Sam sat up again. "To be honest, sir, I'm still a little surprised that we're having this conversation."

"You didn't think we would consider you?"

"Honestly, sir, the thought never crossed my mind."

"You seem reluctant, Colonel."

"What about the Asgard legacy, sir? I feel like I still have a responsibility to them."

"There are plenty of people working on the technology that SG-1 acquired from the Asgard. Some of it was already integrated into the Daedalus."

Sam sighed. She knew that this was the opportunity of a lifetime, but faces kept flashing through her mind. Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c Cam, Vala, Mark, Jack. They were her family. She knew that all of the reasons she had been giving the President paled in comparison to leaving her family behind.

"This is a lot to handle, Colonel, and you have a decision to make. Take twenty-four hours and think about it, but keep in mind that Atlantis is going to need a new commander very soon."

Sam took a deep breath. Her decision had been made. They would understand. "I'll do it, sir."

"Are you sure, Colonel? You don't want to take time?"

"Yes, sir. They need a commander."

"And you feel ready to go?"

"I'm not sure, but like you said, this is a great opportunity, and an honor, sir."

"Yes, it is, Colonel. You have three days before you ship out."

"Thank you, sir."

"Good luck, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir." Sam stood, and shook the hand that the President extended to her.

"And it was nice to talk to you, Colonel."

"You too, sir," Sam replied. Then she turned and exited the Oval Office, thinking about her new assignment and about how she would tell her friends.

* * *

_Back in the Gate room…_

Sam looked at Woolsey. He did truly look as if he felt guilty for being given the position. Sam mustered a smile. "Good luck, Mr. Woolsey." She held her hand out to him.

Woolsey looked taken aback but he extended his hand and shook Sam's.

She nodded once and then side-stepped him so that she could leave the Gate room.

"Colonel," she heard from behind her. Sam turned to find Woolsey looking at her.

"For what it's worth, I know that I have big shoes to fill. And I wish you the best," Woolsey said before looking down at his shoes.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey," Sam said. Then she turned and left the Gate room.


End file.
